Home At Hogwarts
by Black Rapture
Summary: After almost 10 years away from his friends and the wizarding world, Harry Potter returns to Hogwarts and finds the people he left behind. A/N: As one of my older and therefore bad works, I declare this story condemned. Read at your own peril.
1. Return to Platform 9 and Three Quarters

*****************************************************  
  
Home at Hogwarts  
By Crimson  
  
*****************************************************  
  
A/N: Finally, my post-Hogwarts story! Get ready for some surprises and some unexpected members of the Hogwarts staff. Alright, enough from me, enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters, places, and objects belong to Warner Brothers and her majesty J.K. Rowling, Queen of All Literature.  
  
*****************************************************  
  
Chapter One -   
Return to Platform Nine and Three-Quarters  
  
*****************************************************  
  
' This is unreal. ' Harry Potter thought to himself when he apparated to King's Cross in London. I haven't seen anyone for at least nine or ten years! After his final defeat of Voldemort, Harry had escaped from the public eye and not made contact with anyone except Albus Dumbledore, not even Ron and Hermione. He needed to sort out his thoughts. It took him quite a while, but once he had, he immediately accepted the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.   
  
He knew the all the professors were probably already at Hogwarts, so it would be an uneventful train ride to Hogsmeade Station. He hauled his trunk into the overhead shelf, feeling like he was eleven again and expected Fred and George to come assist him. What had happened to Fred and George? What about Ron, Hermione, Ginny, all of the Weasleys! He wondered about his fellow Gryffindors, Dean, Seamus, Neville, Lavender, and Parvati. He was even curious as to the whereabouts of Draco Malfoy. He sat and contemplated this the entire trip, only stopping to buy some cauldron cakes from the woman with the food cart.  
  
He slowly fell asleep and awoke about an hour later, as the train pulled to a stop at about 1:30 in the afternoon. Harry stretched lazily and gathered his things. Exiting the train, he saw a familiar face greet him.  
  
" Harry! " Professor McGonagall said in an unusually cheery voice. She hurried over and embraced Harry. He was startled, but didn't show it, as he returned the hug.  
  
" Good to see you Professor. "  
  
" No need for formalities! If we're to be working together, I must insist you call me Minerva. "  
  
" That'll take some used to, but I'll try. " he laughed.   
  
" Well, Albus is waiting for us so we must be off. " Minerva informed him, beckoning him to follow her as she headed towards the school.   
  
They reached it a few minutes later and Minerva pushed open the great oak doors. As Harry stepped into the Entrance Hall, he felt a feeling of warmth and content wash over him. Hogwarts was the only place that had truly been a home to him. He felt safe and protected here. He breathed a sigh of happiness.   
  
" Good to be back. " He told her.  
  
" I knew you'd miss it. " She smiled.  
  
" Good to see you Harry. " Dumbledore had just appeared on the Grand Staircase.   
  
" Glad to be back Headmaster. " Harry grinned.  
  
" Come along to my office. " He started back up the stairs.  
  
" See you later Professor, " Harry grinned wider. " I mean Minerva. " She chuckled.  
  
" Goodbye Harry. "  
  
When they reached Dumbledore's office, he said the password ('Yellow Gumdrops') and they climbed the hidden staircase. Once they were inside, Harry sat in the chair opposite his desk.  
  
" I just wanted you to know that no one knows you're hear. Except Minerva and myself. We wanted to surprise everyone. " Harry raised an eyebrow, " I think you're in for a bit of a surprise yourself. " he finished.  
  
" I'm happy to be here Headmaster. I expect your hinting I'll be seeing some familiar faces. " Harry asked.  
  
" Yes, and please call me Albus. "   
  
" All this first name is going to take some getting used to. " Harry commented. Albus chuckled.   
  
" Well, you know where your quarters and room are I expect. " Harry nodded. " I'll be seeing you in the Great Hall at dinner then. "   
  
" See you then. " Harry said, leaving his office. He wandered the halls, getting reacquainted with his old school. He wandered into the library, thinking all the time he spent there studying with Ron and Hermione. ' Ron and Hermione… ' he thought,   
' They always had such a thing for each other. Everyone noticed but them…I wonder if they ever got together? ' He wished he knew what had become of all his childhood friends.  
  
He opened the library doors and strolled in, glancing around. ' Wonder if Madame Pince is still around. ' He walked towards the main desk, remembering Madam Pince sitting their hushing them to be quiet.  
  
He saw a woman sitting at the desk with her back to him. She had her nose buried in a book, and her brown hair in a tight bun. She looked remarkably like a young Professor McGonagall. He cleared his throat loudly, hoping she'd turn around so he could see if he recognized her.   
  
She turned around and Harry's eyes widened. He'd know that face anywhere.  
  
" Hermione?! " he cried.  
  
" Harry! " Hermione jumped clear over the desk and threw her arms around him. Harry grinned, picked her up, and spun her around. She shrieked and kissed his cheek. Suddenly she pulled away and smacked him playfully on the arm.  
  
" Where the hell have you been? "   
  
" Around. " He looked at her with puppy eyes, " Don't be mad at me Hermione, I just needed to sort things out. " She raised an eyebrow.  
  
" Sure took you long enough. " Hermione scolded.  
  
" You have to tell me everything! " Harry said suddenly, " Where is everyone? Ron, Dean, Seamus, even Draco! I want to know what's happened to everybody. " She grinned.  
  
" No, I'm gonna make you wait it out. You'll figure it out soon enough. " Harry frowned. Hermione only smiled wider.   
  
" Come on, I want to ask Severus about a potion I found in this book. " Harry's eyes widened.  
  
" Severus? SNAPE? Why the hell would you want to talk to him if you could avoid it? Are you completely nutters? "   
  
" Give me a break Harry! We're adults now, stop being childish. " Hermione suddenly stopped. " Why are you here anyway? "  
  
" I'm the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. " Harry grinned.  
  
" So you're going to be here for a while? " Harry nodded. Hermione grabbed his arm and together, they walked down to the dungeons. Hermione knocked on the door to Snape's office.  
  
" Who is it? " Snape's silky voice came from behind the door.  
  
" It's Hermione, and I've got an old friend with me Severus. "  
  
" Come in. " Hermione opened the door and Harry reluctantly followed. Snape looked up from the parchment he was reading and froze when he saw Harry.  
  
" May I inquire as to why Potter has decided to grace us all with his presence after all these years? "  
  
" He's the new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor. " Hermione informed him.  
  
" Yes Severus, it seems as if we'll be working together. " Harry said coolly.   
  
" It would look that way, wouldn't it Harry? " Snape replied.  
  
" Very well, what is it Hermione? " After Hermione finished talking to Snape, they said goodbye and wandered towards the Great Hall for dinner.  
  
When they entered, they headed towards the staff table. The only person sitting there was…' It can't be! ' thought Harry. But it was. " Justin Finch-Fletchley! " he shouted. Justin looked up.   
  
" Harry Potter? " Justin hurried over to meet them. They embraced (in a very manly way, mind you) and Justin pulled back grinning.  
  
" What brings you back? "  
  
" New Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."  
  
" No! "  
  
" Afraid so. What are you doing here? "  
  
" I teach History of Magic, and I'm head of Hufflepuff. "  
  
" I hope I not in for any other shocks. " Harry commented. Justin chuckled.  
  
" Just wait. " Harry raised an eyebrow.  
  
" Why do I feel like everyone knows things I don't? "  
  
" Because we do. " Hermione informed him.  
  
" So where's your husband? I haven't seen him all day. " Justin commented.  
  
" Your married?! " Harry asked. Hermione nodded.  
  
" But I always thought that you had a thing for R-- " Harry was cut off by a familiar voice echoing through the hall.  
  
" HARRY! " Harry turned to see a tall, redheaded man running towards him. He could recognize that flaming top from a mile away.  
  
" Ron! " The old friends hugged, and Hermione leaned over to kiss him on the lips when they pulled away. Harry eyes suddenly widened in realization.  
  
" So you two, you finally, so, you're -- "  
  
" Married? " Ron and Hermione offered.  
  
*End of Chapter 1*  
  
A/N: The first chapter!! Hope you liked it. More and more familiar faces to come! Please review or feel free to email (crimsonpunk@hotmail.com) or instant message me (Aim: crimsonpunk7) your comments!  
  
***************************************************** 


	2. The Way You Make Me Feel

*****************************************************  
  
A/N: Here it is! You all wanted Chapter 2, not to mention Ginny's whereabouts, and here are both! Please enjoy, review, and vote for my next story subject at:   
  
  
  
Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters, places, and objects belong to Warner Brothers and her majesty J.K. Rowling, Queen of All Literature.  
  
*****************************************************  
  
Chapter Two -   
The Way You Make Me Feel  
  
*****************************************************  
  
Harry grinned.  
  
" Well, it was inevitable. " Ron admitted. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Justin headed to the staff table for a nice chat.   
  
" So who else is teaching here now? " Harry asked. Justin, Ron, and Hermione glanced at each other, obviously debating whether or not to tell him.  
  
" Well, I suppose we could tell you a few things. " Justin replied.  
  
" Dumbledore's still here, as you obviously know. " Hermione started, " Minerva is still Deputy Headmistress, and teaches Transfiguration. "  
  
" And Severus still teaches Potions. " Justin informed him.  
  
" Them and Hagrid are the only ones still here. " Ron finished.  
  
" No they're not. " Hermione corrected, " Poppy and Argus are still here as   
well. "  
  
" Oh yeah, but I figured Harry would know they'd never leave. " Ron said.  
  
" So who teaches everything else? " Harry asked, " And where are Fred and George, Percy, and everybody else? "  
  
" Well, Fred and George are of course, managing Weasley's Wizard Wheezes with Lee Jordan. They're opening the first wizarding amusement park in England next month. " Ron said.  
  
" Wow! What about all the other Weasley's? " Harry pressed.  
  
" Percy's head of the Department of Improper Use of Magic and Dad's head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation. " Ron continued, " Charlie's writing a book about dragons, and Bill is the top codebreaker at Gringott's now. Oh, and mum's started a bakery of sorts, selling cakes and such by owl-order. "  
  
' But what about Ginny? ' Harry thought. Then, as if someone had heard his question, the doors to the Great Hall were pushed open. (A/N: Ok, remember in that scene in The Two Towers where Aragorn comes back from the 'dead'? You know, he opens the doors to talk to Theoden and looks all hot and everything? That's what I'm going for here. And if you haven't seen the movie, you suck and you should go see it right now.) Standing in the doorway was none other than Virginia Weasley, and Harry thought she looked like heaven personified. She was wearing a knee-length black skirt and a 3/4 sleeve, button-down white blouse. Her silky hair flowed down her back like waves of liquid fire. Harry was mesmerized. All he could do was stare at her. She spotted him and her eyes went wide and her jaw hit the floor before spreading into a wide grin.  
  
" Harry! " she shrieked, running up to the staff table. Harry pushed back his chair and hurried to meet her. He grabbed her around the waist, lifting and spinning her in the same way he did Hermione. She squealed kissed his cheeks.  
  
" It's so good to see you! " Harry smiled, setting her down. She gazed into his emerald eyes and almost lost herself. She had to bite her bottom lip to keep from crying tears of joy. He was here, at last her Harry had returned.  
  
Unbeknownst to anyone but them, they had started secretly dating in Ginny's 6th year. They had thought it best to keep it a secret, for Harry was a tad frightened of her six overprotective brothers. Then, at the end of 7th year, he had to disappear. He wrote her a letter, telling her he would always love her and would return on day. She had never lost hope though. Her Harry always kept his promises. And so he had. Forgetting where they were or who was watching, she let all her emotions wash everything except her and Harry away.   
  
She kissed him, hard, on the lips. She poured all her love, sadness, hope, and guilt for ever doubting him into the kiss. He too seemed to have forgotten anyone was there, and deepened the kiss. She opened her mouth and welcomed him.   
  
" WHAT THE HELL!? " Ron shouted. Suddenly, reality came flooding back to them. They pulled apart and looked at each other, before turning to Ron.  
  
" Well, you see...what it is...it's...umm...Harry? " Ginny tried.  
  
" Well, we sort of...you know, before I... " Harry trailed off. Justin's mouth was hanging open, Hermione looked happy and confused at the same time, and Ron looked utterly bewildered. Ginny couldn't help but grin, and Harry was a but scared of what Ron would do.  
  
" Did I miss something? " Ron asked.  
  
" Well, you know, we were kind of dating secretly before Harry left. " Ginny blurted out.  
  
" Oh. " Ron shrugged and sat back down. " Okay. " Harry and Ginny just stared at him.   
  
" That's all? " Harry asked.  
  
" Yeah. " Ron responded. Harry and Ginny sat down.   
  
" So you teach here? " Harry asked Ginny. She nodded.  
" Charms. "  
  
" You always were good at Charms. " Harry commented. Ginny smiled.  
  
" So is anyone going to tell me who else teaches here? " Harry asked.  
  
" Oh, lots of people from our Hogwarts days. " Ginny began, " Justin, History of Magic, as you probably know. And Hermione, the Librarian, what else? Ron teaches Muggle Studies, inherited a fascination from dad I suppose. " Harry looked at Ron.  
  
" Guilty. " Ron shrugged. Ginny continued.  
  
" I'm head of Gryffindor you know, and Justin's head of Hufflepuff. Let's see, who else? Oh, Neville teaches Herbology. "  
  
" Really? That was always the only thing he was good at. " Harry laughed.  
  
" Oh, Oliver's Quidditch Instructor. "   
  
" Wood? He's not playing professionally anymore? "  
  
" No, he retired. Trelawney's inner eye got a bit too clouded, so she retired as well. Lavender teaches Divination now. "  
  
" Lavender Brown? Her and Parvati always were a bit infatuated with her weren't they? It seems like we're missing a few subject though... " Harry scratched his head. " Oh, what about Arithmancy and Astronomy? "  
  
Ginny, Hermione, Ron, and Justin all through worried glances at each other. Then, Ginny screamed as a white rodent of some kind scampered across the head table, stopping in front of Harry. It hopped onto his arm and rested on his shoulder. Harry looked at it.  
  
" Umm...who is he? " The other teachers burst into laughter. Upon closer examination, Harry realized it was a ferret. It has silvery-blonde fur and gray eyes. It looked up at him.  
  
" Guys? Is this somebody's pet or something? " Harry asked again.  
  
" Oh come on Harry! Think about it! Doesn't he remind you of anyone? " Ron asked through his laughter. Harry thought. Suddenly, he remembered something Ron said, in their fourth year, when Mad-Eye Moody, or rather, Barty Crouch Jr., was their Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Snippets of the conversation ran through his mind. ' Draco Malfoy...the amazing bouncing   
ferret. ' Then, Harry realized he had seen that ferret before.   
  
" Ahh! Malfoy? " Harry shouted. The ferret hopped off his shoulder and onto the floor. It transformed into the one and only, Draco Malfoy.   
  
" Good to see you Harry. " Draco smiled.   
  
" It sure took him long enough to remember. " Ron told Draco. Harry looked between Ron and Draco, his brow furrowed.  
  
" Did I miss something? " Harry asked, " Why aren't you at each others   
throats? " Ron laughed.  
  
" We decided to stop acting like five-year-olds I guess. " Draco said.  
  
" Well, I guess it's good to see you Malf--I mean, Draco? " Harry held out his hand. Draco shook it. " So what do you teach? "  
  
" Arithmancy. "  
  
" Oh yeah! Hermione was always complaining about how good you were at it. " Harry chuckled. Hermione huffed.  
  
" So who teaches Astronomy then? "   
  
" That would be me. " Harry turned to see Cho Chang walking up to the staff table. " I'm head of Ravenclaw as well. It's good to see you Harry. " She smiled.  
  
" Oh, that reminds me, I'm head of Slytherin too. " Draco said.  
  
" So, no more surprise, right? " Harry asked.  
  
" Not that I can think of. " Hermione replied.  
  
" This is going to be an interesting year. " Harry commented. Everyone nodded in agreement as the rest of the teachers began entering the Great Hall for dinner.  
  
*End of Chapter 2*  
  
A/N: Well, there it is. Ginny made her appearance as did Draco and Cho, plus you found out what all the Weasley's are up too. I thought it was only appropriate that Harry would meet Malfoy again in his animagus form, which would obviously be, a ferret. We'll here more about that next chapter though. Plus, I promise to put Remus and Sirius in soon! See you in the next chappy, and don't forget to review and vote on the poll (See beginning author's note for URL).  
  
***************************************************** 


	3. Getting Settled and Visited

*****************************************************  
  
A/N: Okay, sorry it took a little longer than usual to get this out. I've had lots of homework and couldn't get around to it. Any-who, here's Chapter 3! Please review and vote for my next fic at! (See previous chapter for URL)  
  
Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters, places, and objects belong to Warner Brothers and her majesty J.K. Rowling, Queen of All Literature.  
  
*****************************************************  
  
Chapter Three -   
Getting Settled and Visited   
  
*****************************************************  
  
Over the next few days, Harry got settled into his new room and visited with some of his old friends. One particular afternoon, Ron and Hermione were in Harry's quarters helping him organize some various shelves, furniture, and what not.  
  
" I can't believe the teachers had these kick ass rooms all the time. " Harry commented.  
  
" I know! Pissed me off when I first came, compared to our dorms this place is a palace! " Ron agreed.  
  
" Well I think the teachers deserved nice living arrangements having to deal with you two for seven years. " Hermione said with a grin. Harry and Ron just rolled their eyes.  
  
" It's just so ironic that most of the staff is made up of our old friends, " Harry chuckled. " Well, everyone but Draco anyway. "   
  
" It was kind of irritating finding him here, I have to admit. But that was before we put out differences behind us. " Ron admitted. Hermione organized the last shelf of books with a flick of her wand.   
  
" Fancy a trip to Hogsmeade? " Hermione asked.  
  
" Hogsmeade! " Harry exclaimed with a dreamy look in his eyes, " I haven't been there in forever! "  
  
" Hasn't changed much. " Ron grinned, " Actually, I think Fred and George are supposed to be in this week. Checking up on their store in Hogsmeade. " Harry's eyes widened in surprise.   
  
" They've got a store in Hogsmeade? But there's already a Zonko's there. "  
  
" They bought it out and turned it into one of there stores. Zonko's couldn't have competed anyway, would've gone out of business. " Ron shrugged.  
  
" Well if you to are done, can we go? " Hermione sounded a tad irritated.   
  
" Well pardon us Mrs. Weasley. " Harry smiled. Hermione blushed and giggled, before going over to kiss Ron.  
  
" Ah! My eyes! " Harry shrieked, " Come on guys, you might be meant to be together, but don't do that! It's just weird! "  
  
" And why is that? " Hermione inquired.  
  
" Because you cleverly avoided admitting your feelings even though everyone else realized them, and were satisfied with throwing sneaky glances at each other for seven years! This is too...I don't know...sudden or something. " Harry explained. Ron rolled his eyes and the reunited trio headed to The Three Broomsticks for some good, old-fashioned butterbeer.   
  
" It's so good to see you again Harry! " Madam Rosmerta commented.   
  
" It's good to be back. " Harry smiled. Harry took a sip of his butterbeer, closed his eyes, and gave a satisfied sigh.  
  
" Enjoying that? " Hermione grinned. Harry opened one eye, then the other. He nodded.  
  
After lunch, they headed down to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, formerly known as Zonko's. They entered the store, and went to find them. They found them in the joke candy aisle. Fred and George were on the floor, doubled over with laughter, while Lee Jordan stood above them, looking very pissed off.   
  
" What's going on? " Ron asked. Fred and George stopped laughing and hoisted themselves up. The three of them noticed Harry and their eyes widened to the size of dinner plates.   
  
" Holy fuck! " Fred exclaimed.  
  
(A/N: Please excuse my language, but you've all heard it before, so I'm sure you'll forgive me. Not only did it seem like the only phrase for such an occasion, it just seems like what he would say)  
  
" Fred! " Hermione scolded his choice of words. Fred smiled sheepishly.  
  
" Sorry sister dear, just a bit of a shock. " he admitted.  
  
" Good to see you too. " Harry laughed. Fred, George, and Lee then crushed Harry in a huge bear hug.  
  
" Group hug! " Lee shouted. Ron and Hermione joined in.  
  
" Ok guys...can't...breath! " Harry managed to get out.  
  
" Where the hell 'ave you been Harry? " George asked.  
  
" About. " Harry smiled. George rolled his eyes.  
  
" Well, now! " began Lee, " To what do we owe the honor of having the great Harry Potter in our humble little shop? "  
  
" It's anything but little from what I've been hearing. " Harry informed, " An amusement park? "  
  
" 'Fraid so. " Fred answered.  
  
They all perused the shop for about an hour or so, explaining there latest inventions to Harry, and catching up in general.  
  
" Well, we've got a lot of business to take care of. " George said finally.  
  
" But d'you want to meet tomorrow for lunch? " Fred asked.  
  
" You guys could come up to Hogwarts. " Hermione suggested. Their eyes lit up at this idea.  
  
" Sure! Haven't been back in some time. " Lee agreed.  
  
" Around noon then? " Harry inquired.  
  
" Noon...we'll be there. " Lee told them.  
  
" Alright Harry, see you-- " Fred began.  
  
" Later. " George finished. ' Still finishing each others sentences after all these years. ' Harry mused.  
  
Then, they headed back up to the castle in time for dinner. During dessert, a large snowy owl flew in to the hall.  
  
" Hedwig! " Harry exclaimed. Hedwig dropped a letter on Ron's plate before landing on Harry's shoulder and nipping his ear affectionately. " She still remembers me after all these years! " Harry said.  
  
" Must be from Sirius. " Hermione reasoned, " After all, that's who Hedwig went to stay with after you up and took off. "  
  
" What're they up to these days? " Harry wondered aloud, " Him and Remus? "  
  
" Well he and Sirius live together. " Ron explained. Sirius had been proved innocent somewhile back. " But he and Arabella are moving into their new place next month. "   
  
" Him and who? " Harry asked.  
  
" Arabella. " Hermione replied, " Getting married in a few months, they are. "  
  
" Yeah, Sirius'll be so glad you're back for the wedding. Was upset you weren't gonna be here. " Ron told him.  
  
" Sirius getting married... " Harry chuckled, " Never thought I live to see that one. "  
  
" I don't think anybody did. " Ginny commented from beside him.  
  
" Any Remus will forever remain in his bachelor ways I assume. " Harry raised an eyebrow.  
  
" Looks like it. " Ron said, opening Sirius' letter. He broke into a grin. " Dumbledore's told him you're here! He, Remus, and Arabella are coming up on Wednesday! "  
  
" That's great! " Harry grinned as well, setting down his fork.   
  
" Want to go for a walk around the lake? " Ginny asked him.   
  
" Sure, let's go. "   
  
" And what will you be doing on this 'walk'? " Ron asked suspiciously. Hermione shot him a look, which he ignored.  
  
" Just having some stimulating conversation. " Ginny said, (emphasizing the stimulating part) giving Ron a noticeable wink. Hermione stifled a giggle.  
  
Ginny linked arms with Harry and led him out of the Great Hall. They strolled about the grounds and towards the lake. They settled themselves under a large willow tree by the bank. Ginny nuzzled into Harry's shoulder.   
  
" I'm so glad you're back. " she confessed. Harry ran a hand through her fiery locks.  
  
" Me too. " he said, kissing the top of her head. She looked up at him and he caught her lips with his. Ginny melted into him and she felt him smile against her. As the kiss deepened, they lost all sense of reality once again. When they broke apart, Ginny gazed into his emerald eyes.  
  
" I love you Harry. " she told him. He smiled.  
  
" I love you to Virginia. " Ginny rose an eyebrow at the use of her full name, but quickly forgot it, when Harry kissed her once more, pulling her to lay on the ground next to him. This wonderful little session went on for a good hour, until it was pitch black, and they decided they best head back up.  
  
They strolled into the staff common room, Harry's arm around her waist. They caught sight of two certain people entwined on the couch in front of the fire. One with a half untwisted bun upon her head, the other with tousled ruby hair.   
  
" And you talk about us! " Ginny said loudly, barely containing her laughter. This caused Hermione to give a stunned gasp, and Ron to fall of the couch. This was to much for Harry and Ginny. Harry was doubled over on the floor, while Ginny was on her knees shaking with silent laughter.  
  
" SHUT UP! " Hermione shrieked. Ron, having gotten up by this time, looking very irritated at being interrupted. His wife grabbed his arm, and dashed for the staircase, dragging him along. They heard the door to their room slam, and something that sounded suspiciously like something heavy being thrown onto the bed, judging by the loud squeaking of the springs.   
" Uh! " Ginny looked appalled. " I do NOT want to know what's going on in there right now. "  
  
" Me neither... " Harry agreed, then turned to her with a mischievous grin on his face. She raised an eyebrow.  
  
" What? "  
  
" Maybe we should take a leaf out of their book. " Harry eyed her suggestively.  
  
" Oh really Mr. Potter? "  
  
" Indeed Miss Weasley. "  
  
" I think I agree. "  
  
" Do you? "  
  
" I certainly do. " She grabbed his arm and the common room echoed with yet another slamming door, and sound of squeaky bed springs.   
  
*End of Chapter 3*  
  
A/N: Well, there it is. More details next chapter, I promise. *Suggestive wink* Alright, I'm going to work on setting a specific day of the week to update. Okay, review please, and vote for my next fanfic, see the beginning note for the URL. I'll let you know about the regular updating thing. See you in the next chappy!  
  
***************************************************** 


	4. The Return of Moony and Padfoot

*****************************************************  
  
A/N: Don't you love me for getting these chapters done so quickly? I have decided on an official update day. Saturday. This chapter was posted on Saturday and I will continue posting on Saturday, maybe before, but never later. Hope you enjoy it, and vote for my next fanfiction! (See last chapters of SKOL for URL)  
  
Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters, places, and objects belong to Warner Brothers and her majesty J.K. Rowling, Queen of All Literature.  
  
*****************************************************  
  
Chapter Four -   
The Return of Moony and Padfoot  
  
*****************************************************  
  
" You know... " Ginny began, " Even though I missed just seeing you and hearing you speak terribly, I missed this quite a bit as well. " She unfastened his robes and begin to unbutton his shirt.  
  
" Nice to know you only want me for me body. " Harry teased, pulling of her blouse.   
  
" Well it is quite appealing. " She admitted, tracing his collarbone with kisses.  
  
" As is yours. " Harry compliments, drawing an imaginary line from her neck to her navel. Ginny pulled of her skirt and went to work unbuckling Harry's belt.   
  
" Wait! " Harry exclaimed, grabbing his wand from the nightstand. Ginny heard the lock of the door click.   
  
" Good thing you're so responsible. " Ginny smiled.  
  
" But are you as responsible? " Harry definitely didn't want her getting pregnant.  
  
" Of course. " She rolled her eyes, " I've been taking contraceptive potion regularly ever since you came back. " Harry raised an eyebrow.  
  
" Sure of yourself, aren't you? " He commented.  
  
" You never could resist me. "   
  
" Still can't. " Ginny kissed him deeply, and they pulled of the rest of their clothes.  
  
The next morning, they were awoken by a knock on the door. Ginny pulled on a large sweater of Harry's that fell to her knees. She grabbed her wand, unlocked the door, and pulled it open. Ron was standing in the doorway, Hermione behind him. ' God damnit! ' Ginny's mind screamed, ' Like this couldn't get any more embarassing. '  
  
" Umm...Morning... " Ginny cleared her throat loudly, causing Harry to stir.  
  
" Baby, what are you doing? " he mumbled, " Come back to bed. " Harry opened a bleary eye. ' Shit! ' he thought. " RON! " Harry leapt off the bed, glad he had pulled some pants on last last night. " Hermione! Um...well...you see... "  
  
" That's great Harry, but we really don't need any details. " Hermione told him. Harry turned scarlet.  
  
" We'll be down for breakfast in a bit. " Ginny said quickly, slamming the door on their faces and locking it again. " Well that couldn't have been more humiliating. "  
  
" We'll live. " Harry smiled, grabbing her waist and pulling her towards him. He captured her lips with his.  
  
" We best get down to breakfast. " Ginny reminded him reluctantly, breaking the kiss. He sighed.  
  
" Alright. " Ginny left for her room, while Harry dressed. They met each other in the common room at few moments later, and walked into the Great Hall. Harry took his usually place next to Ron, (who gave them a disapproving look) and Ginny sat next to Harry.  
  
" Good morning. " Ginny said, pretending as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened.  
  
" Good morning little sister. " Ron replied, emphasizing the 'little'.  
  
" So nice to be in the wonderful company of my, overprotective, prattish, git of a brother. " was Ginny's sugar-coated answer.  
  
" Yes, but he's my prattish git of a husband. " Hermione objected, giving Ron a kiss.  
  
" Well if you're entitled to PDA, so are we. " Harry smirked, leaning over and planting a kiss on Ginny's lips. The rest of the table just stared as Ginny placed her arms around Harry's neck. It was one of those wonderfully passionate damn-right-we're-using-tongues kind of kisses.   
  
" GINNY! " Ron shouted. Ginny opened one eye and pulled away from Harry.  
  
" Ron, get a grip. I'm not your baby sister anymore. " Ginny roller her eyes. Ron huffed.   
  
" Well that was interesting. " commented Draco, from beside Ginny.  
  
" If that's what you want to call it. " Severus said loudly from Hermione's other side.   
  
" Okay, that's enough. " Harry told them firmly.  
  
Harry and Ginny spent the majority of the morning back in Harry's room, doing SEVERAL repeat performances of the previous nights activities. But they tore themselves away to head to lunch, anxious to meet Fred, George, and Lee.  
  
When they entered the Great Hall, they were already there talking to Ron and Hermione.  
  
" Oy! Harry! " Fred shouted. Harry and Ginny waved and went to sit next to them.   
  
" Good to be back. " George grinned, before biting into a large chicken leg.  
  
" I know the feeling. " Harry mused.  
  
After much food and conversation, Fred, George, and Lee headed out. The rest of the day, and Tuesday, passed rather quickly. Soon it was Wednesday morning, and the four were anxiously awaiting Sirius, Remus, and Arabella's arrival.   
  
" Where are they? " Harry whined.  
  
" Stop acting like a two-year-old. " Ginny scolded. Harry stuck out his tongue at her, causing her to roll her eyes. Then, right on cue, the doors burst open, and in strolled Moony, Padfoot, and the future Mrs. Padfoot.   
  
" Harry! " Sirius bounded up to the head table and squeezes Harry in a bone-crushing hug.   
  
" Good to see you Prongs, Jr. " Remus smiled and put an arm around Harry's shoulders.  
  
" Long time no see Harry. " Arabella smiled.  
  
" Good to see you Miss Figg. " Harry smiled and looked at Sirius.  
  
" Engaged are you? " he questioned, " Never thought that would happen. "  
  
" Hey! I resent that! " Sirius informed him. Harry just laughed.  
  
" Well, sit down, have some breakfast. " Dumbledore suggested.  
  
" Thank you kindly headmaster. " Remus said, sitting down with Arabella and Sirius.   
  
After breakfast, Ron and Draco went off to work on their lesson plans together, Ginny, Hermione, and Arabella sat around and chatted. They all understood that Sirius, Remus, and Harry had a lot of catching up to do, so they left them as they headed to The Three Broomsticks.  
  
" Yeah, he always did fancy Arabella. " Remus commented, " Always staring at her in school. " Harry laughed, Sirius blushed.  
  
" Well she was quite attractive. " Sirius informed them.  
  
" I don't argue that. She was quite a looker. " Remus agreed.  
  
" Don't talk about my future wife that way! " Sirius exclaimed. Remus and Harry rolled their eyes.  
  
" I was just agreeing with you! " Moony complained.  
  
" Nevermind. " Padfoot muttered. Quick to change the subject, he started badgering Harry. " So what's with you and Ginny? "  
  
" I'm offended you never even told us you had a thing going before you left! " Remus said, failing at trying to look hurt.  
  
" I didn't tell anyone. " Harry shrugged, " I really love her. " The two Marauders raised eyebrows.  
  
" How much? " Sirius asked, " Do you want to marry her? "  
  
" Yeah, I think I do. " Harry gave them a lopsided grin,  
" But what if she doesn't want to marry me? "  
  
" Well, you'll never find out unless you ask, will you? " Remus reasoned.  
  
" Yeah, you're right. " Harry admitted, " But it's to soon, I feel like I need to wait a few months. " They nodded.  
  
" Well, just send us an invitation. " Sirius winked. Harry grinned.  
  
" We've got another wedding to look forward to before mind, dear godfather. " Harry reminded him. Sirius chuckled.  
  
" So we do, so we do. "  
  
*End of Chapter 4*  
  
A/N: Hope you enjoyed that! You'll get the next chappy next Saturday or sooner! Bye!  
  
***************************************************** 


	5. To Have and To Hold

*****************************************************  
  
A/N: Okay, here's Chapter 5. Not much to say, enjoy. Review and vote for my next fanfiction (see previous chapters of this story or SKOL for URL)  
  
Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters, places, and objects belong to Warner Brothers and her majesty J.K. Rowling, Queen of All Literature.  
  
*****************************************************  
  
Chapter Five -   
To Have and To Hold  
  
*****************************************************  
  
The days flew by quickly after Arabella and the Marauder's visit. Soon, it was time for Sirius' wedding and Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, and the other members of the Hogwarts staff (even Snape!) were heading to the gates of Hogwarts to apparate.   
  
" Come now everyone. " Dumbledore ushered them on, " Don't want to be late. " They apparated in pairs. Ron and Hermione first, and Harry and Ginny after them, followed by the rest.  
  
" Harry! " Remus rushed over to him the second they arrived in the lounge of the large church.  
  
" What? " Harry asked.  
  
" Come, quick! Sirius is in an awful tizzy! " He explained, and it was obvious he was trying not to laugh. Harry rolled his eyes.  
  
" I won't be long, love. " He told Ginny, kissing her on the temple and hurrying off after Remus.  
  
" Alright Padfoot, what the hell is the matter? " Harry asked when they were in Sirius changing quarters. Sirius whirled around, his back to the mirror he had just been facing, his eyes wide and his brow knitted in worry. He grabbed Harry's shoulders, staring at him.  
  
" What if I'm doing the wrong thing? " he said suddenly, " What if I ruin her life? " Harry chuckled, Remus just sighed and crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
" Listen to me Sirius. " Harry said firmly, placing a hand on Sirius' shoulder, " You love Arabella. She loves you. You're doing the right thing. I know it, Remus knows it, Arabella knows it, and deep down you know it too. " Sirius relaxed a bit under Harry's grasp, hanging his head. He nodded slowly and gulped audibly.   
  
" Now get a hold of yourself! " Remus told him, " I do NOT feel like dealing with a whiny Marauder! " A smile tugged at Sirius' mouth.  
  
" Okay, men. " Sirius announced, pausing dramatically, " I'm ready. " Harry and Remus rolled their eyes.  
  
" Well, I better go back out. " Harry's eyes sparkled,   
" Ginny can't bare to be away from me for to long. " Sirius scoffed and Remus just shook his head. Harry waved and was off to find Ginny.  
  
He spotted her talking with Hermione near the staircase that led to the room where the ceremony would be held. He snuck up quitely behind her and slid his hands around her waist. She jumped slightly, but relaxed when she realized who belonged to the touch. She didn't even have to look up to know it was him. Their bodies fit together like those last two puzzle pieces.   
  
" Is Sirius alright? " Ginny inquired, still not turning around.   
  
" Pre-wedding jitters, nothing out of the ordinary. " Harry chuckled.   
  
" I went to check on Arabella a few moments ago. " Hermione informed them, " Calm as anything. "   
  
" Really? " Ginny looked doubtful.  
  
" Kind of eerie really. " Hermione smiled, " On my wedding day, I was so nervous I was having noticeable seizures! " Ginny giggled at this.   
  
" Well, looks like it's about to start. " Harry gestured towards the staircase and they headed up, Ginny moving to the stay outside the doors, seeing as she was a bridesmaid. Before he went in, Harry stop to examine Ginny's attire. The bridesmaid gown was beautiful. A silk, knee-length, lavender dress with spaghetti straps and matching heels that strapped at the ankle. Laid delicately over her shoulders was a deep violet cloak, and her hair was twisted atop her head in an elegant knot. Hermione stood beside her, dressed in the same way. Harry kissed Ginny's lips and Hermione's cheek before heading in to sit next to Ron in the first row.   
  
Sirius didn't look as much a nervous wreck now. Remus was standing behind him, still muttering calming reassurances in his ear. Harry smiled, then the organ began to play. Sirius noticeably stiffened, then relaxed again when Remus shook his shoulder lightly. Harry turned towards the door in time to see Arabella's niece, Lilah, floating down the aisle, dropping pink, red, and white rose petals here and there. Following her was Hermione, followed by Ginny, followed by Minerva McGonagall, all in the same bridesmaid outfits. Harry winked as he caught Ginny's eye. She smiled and winked back. Once they were finally to the altar, Arabella entered.  
  
On her father's arm, she looked beautiful. Her white dress flowed to the floor, a long train following her as she walked. The dress was off-shoulder, and a white viel covered her face. She carried a bouquet of lilacs and pink carnations. Harry glanced at Sirius, to see he was grinning like mad. ' So somebody finally got him whipped. ' Harry thought, chuckling inwardly.   
  
The music stopped as Arabella and her father reached the altar. Mr. Figg kissed her cheek and took a seat in the first row, beside his wife. Arabella stepped up, to stand next to Sirius.   
  
" We are gathered here today, to join these two young people in holy matrimony. If anyone has any objections, speak now or forever hold your peace. " The priest began. There was a pause. Nobody objected. " Arabella Figg, do you take Sirius to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, honor and cherish, in sickness and in health, till death do you part, as long as you both shall live? " Arabella smiled beneath her veil.  
  
" I do. "  
  
" Sirius Black, do you take Arabella to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, honor and cherish, in sickness and in health, till death do you part, as long as you both shall live? "  
  
" I do. " Sirius answered, without the slightest hesitation.  
  
" Well then, as God as my witness, I hereby pronounce you, husband and wife. " Pause. " You may kiss the bride. " Sirius grinned. He lifted her veil and kissed her, hard. She wrapped her arms around his neck and returned is passionately. Cheers and applause broke out. They broke apart, and everyone filed into the lounge for cake and the opening of presents.   
  
" Congratulations Padfoot. " Harry put a hand on Sirius' shoulder. Arabella walked over. " And you to Mrs. Black. "   
  
" I like the way that sounds. " Arabella smiled, kissing Sirius.   
  
" So do I. " Sirius told her.   
  
" Sorry, but I'm afraid I'll have to steal him away. " Ginny said, taking Harry's arm. Sirius grinned wickedly.  
  
" Have fun. " he called, laughing.   
  
" What is it love? " Harry asked. Ginny shrugged, and then kissed him deeply. Harry smiled against her lips and responded. They broke apart.  
  
" Is that all? " he asked. She blushes and nodded. " I have no objections. " She slapped him playfully on the arm, giggling.  
  
" Come on! " Ginny exclaimed, " She's about to toss the bouqet! " Harry hurried after her. She worked her way into the group of girls.   
  
" Ready? " Arabella called. She waited a moment before bending down, then back up and tossing her carnations and lilacs high in the air. There were shrieks and a mad rush of females. The guys were standing off to the sides, laughing at their determination. Suddenly, the crowd parted, and the flowers surface, in the hands of none other than a fiery-haired Weasley. By the name of Ginny. She punched her fists in the air triumphantly. Harry smiled and went over, kissed her lightly.  
  
" Hmm...maybe I should take this as a sign. " Harry commented. She looked up at him and nodded.  
  
" Perhaps you should. " Ginny agreed.  
  
*End of Chapter 5*  
  
A/N: Hope you enjoyed it! Took me a bit of time to get it out. I'm thinking of changing the regular updates to twice a week. I'm just trying to decide which days, since it's obvious none of you will be able to stand a week between each post. Remember to review, and vote for my next fanfiction by going to my homepage (see my profile) Also, email (crimsonpunk@hotmail.com) or AIM me (crimsonpunk7) if you have any comments or questions! Thanks, see you in the next chappy!  
  
***************************************************** 


	6. Who's Expecting A What?

*****************************************************  
  
A/N: Alright! The long-awaited chapter six! I'm sorry I made you wait so long, I've been having a bit of writer's block. But, hopefully I'll get the next chapter out sooner. Might have to coax me with some good reviews though *wink* Remember to vote for the subjects of my next fanfic! (See my homepage on my profile) Ok, get to reading!!  
  
Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters, places, and objects belong to Warner Brothers and her majesty J.K. Rowling, Queen of All Literature.  
  
*****************************************************  
  
Chapter Five -   
Who's expecting a what?!?  
  
*****************************************************  
  
Harry had been pondering the entire 'sign' issue ever since the wedding. He was sitting in the teachers lounge, drinking coffee with Ginny and Ron, when Hermione burst in.  
  
" Ron! " she shrieked, jumping into his lap and placing kisses all over his face and neck.  
  
" Hello love. " Ron looked down at her as she continued kissing him, " Umm...Hermione? Not that I'm not enjoying this, but is there a cause for it? " Hermione finally looked up and beamed. She was positively glowing, and Ron raised a questioning eyebrow.  
  
" Guess what?! " Hermione cried.  
  
" What? " Ron, Harry, and Ginny said in unison.  
  
" I'm pregnant! " Ron looked up at her, astonished, before grabbing her around the waist in a tight hug, and spinning her around. She squealed.  
  
" Congratulations you guys! " Ginny smiled. Harry got up and kissed Hermione on the cheek (Ron had finally put her down). She beamed even wider.  
  
" This is wonderful! " Ron told her.  
  
" I know! " she responded. Harry and Ginny got up and left for the library, to give them some time alone.   
  
" It's so great! " Ginny gushed as they walked down the hall, hand in hand.  
  
" Totally! " Harry nodded, lifting Ginny's hand up to his and kissing it lightly. She smiled. They got some small talk in the library before heading up to bed.  
  
The next morning, Harry awoke, a mission set firmly in his mind. He got up, got dressed, and slipped a small velvet box into his robe pocket. He took a deep breath, and went to meet Ginny in the common room. When she came down, they linked arms and headed out the portrait hole. Ginny went to the left, but Harry tugged her to the right. She looked at him questioningly, raising an eyebrow.  
  
They came to the Astronomy Tower stairs, and Harry headed up them, Ginny behind him. He opened the door and Ginny let out a small gasp. A small, round table sat in the middle of the room, draped with a white tablecloth. Two chairs sat on either side and the table was laid with pastries and fruit. Harry led Ginny into a chair and sat opposite her.  
  
" Ginny... " he began, " I love you more than life itself, you know that, right? " She grinned sheepishly and nodded. He continued, " I'd do anything for you. I'd give my life to save yours. " She was staring, unmoving, into his deep emerald eyes. " And so, I have something to ask of you. " He reached into his robes and pulled out the velvet box.   
  
" Will you marry me? " Harry asked, not breaking eye contact with Ginny. She smiled smugly.  
  
" About bloody time. " she commented, examining her fingernails. Harry rolled his eyes and caught her hand, sliding a beautiful diamond ring upon her finger. It was a gold band, with a large diamond in the center, with small rubies on either side. She grinned, before leaping into his arms and kissing him senseless.  
  
" Where were you at breakfast? " Ron asked. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were walking back to the common room, Ginny had already gone up to rest earlier. Harry shrugged.  
  
" Proposing. " Harry said casually, continuing his walk, even though his two friends had stopped. He turned around. " What? "  
  
" What'd she say? " Ron asked. I rolled my eyes.  
  
" What do you think you great prat? " I asked. He grinned widely.  
  
" Been wondering when this would happen. " Hermione admitted, muttering the password to their common room and stepping inside.  
  
" You just treat her right mate. " Ron told him, " Or I'll chop it off. " Harry looked at him in horror, while Hermione smacked him in the back of the head.   
  
It was seven o'clock on Monday morning, and the teachers were anxiously awaiting the arrival of the students. Harry was doing a last minute check of his classroom when Ginny waltzed in.   
  
" Hello darling. " Ginny whispered into his ear. Harry jumped slightly, before turning and grabbing her waist. She squealed and kissed him. " Nervous? "  
  
" A little. " he admitted.  
  
" You're in for a trip, that's for sure. " Ginny informed him. Harry raised an eyebrow.  
  
" What do you mean? " he questioned. She grinned evilly.  
  
" We have kids now worse than Fred, George, and Malfoy all in one. "   
  
" That better be a joke. "  
  
" You'll find out soon won't you? "  
  
" You're very bothersome sometimes. "  
  
" But that's what you love about me. "  
  
" Yes, it is. "  
  
Thirty minutes later, the staff was sitting in the Great Hall, at the high table. With, of course, the exception of Professor McGonagall, who would greet the 1st years and Hagrid, who would take them across the lake. Ginny was resting her elbows on the table, her chin resting in her palms. She looked rather bored, but had a pout on her lips that, in Harry's opinion, was very adorable. He just couldn't resist. He leaned over and kissed the pout right off. She smiled against his lips before pulling away.  
  
" Behave yourself! " she scolded teasingly, " What kind of impression would you make if the students saw you for the first time making out with their charms professor? " Harry just grinned.  
  
" A memorable one? " Ginny rolled her eyes. She sat her chin back on her palms, while Harry drew nervous circles on his golden plate with his fork. Suddenly, the loud clapping of invisible hooves was heard outside the doors of the Entrance Hall. Harry eyes grew wide and his heart began beating at an alarming rate. Ginny placed a comforting hand on his shoulder and smiled at him. He smiled back. ' I don't know if I can wait until the end of the year to marry this woman. ' Harry thought glumly. They had decided to wait and have the wedding once school was out of session again, which was quite a long ways away.   
  
Harry had other things on his mind though, Hermione and Ron. He was so happy about the baby. She was due sometime in late May or early June. He smiled to himself, the kid would practically be his nephew, seeing as Ron and Hermione were always like his brother and sister. Harry hadn't even noticed that everyone was already seated in the Great Hall and Professor McGonagall was carrying in the old stool and Sorting Hat. Hagrid followed, all the first years behind him. Harry vaguely remembered when Colin Creevey's little brother, Dennis, fell into the lake and entered the hall wearing Hagrid's enormous moleskin coat, which fit him like a circus tent.   
  
" When I call your name, you will come forth, and I will place the Sorting Hat on your head. " Professor McGonagall announced. She begin listing off names, and Harry heard some familiar names like Finnigan, Thomas, and several fire-haired Weasley's. He'd have to get someone to give him the names of all the kids of their old school friends later.   
  
" Before we begin the feast, I would like to introduce a new addition to our teaching staff. " Dumbledore began, " He will be replacing Professor Creevey, who decided to retire early and get some hands-on experience. " Several groans of disappointment sounded from students throughout the hall. ' So that's what happened to Colin...or Dennis? ' Harry wondered.   
  
" Not to worry! " Dumbledore assured them, " We have acquired an excellent replacement, ladies and gentlemen, your new Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher, Mr. Harry Potter. " Several pairs or eyes widened and shocked gasps echoed off the walls. Harry was used to this. Voldemort may have been gone, but the legend of Harry Potter would never die. It had gotten over being annoying, and was now quite amusing to him. Harry waved and smiled to the sea of students.   
  
" And without further ado, let us eat! " Dumbledore smiled and waved his hand, causing plate upon bowl upon goblet of turkey, pudding, and pumpkin juice flooded the five table of the Great Hall. Ginny leaned over to whisper in Harry's ear.  
  
" This is going to be on hell of a year. " Harry just smiled and nodded. ' I hope so. ' he thought to himself.  
  
*End of Chapter 6*  
  
A/N: Alright, that was fairly long, and I'll try to get over my writers block and get the next chapter out fairly quickly! It might help if you guys emailed (crimsonpunk@hotmail.com) or AIMed (crimsonpunk7) me your suggestions!! Also, please review, and vote for the subject of my next fanfic (see my homepage on my profile)! See you in the next chappy!!!   
  
***************************************************** 


	7. Fortunately, They Aren't Dunderheads

***************************************************  
  
A/N: Sorry this took so long!! I'm not over my writers block! Also, I was working out the married couples and how old their kids would be, and what their kids names would be, so all those loser with no lives who simply look for stories to criticize wouldn't have anything to bitch about. But not all my math is correct. There are three children, Matthew, Allison, and Suzette (not giving away their parents yet!), who are first years (Age 11), and due to their mother would actually have had them when they were only 16, but I wanted these certain people to have children, so who gives a freak? Well, I know my loyal fans don't, but those losers I mentioned previously do. Sorry for rambling on so long! Go ahead and read!   
  
Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters, places, and objects belong to Warner Brothers and her majesty J.K. Rowling, Queen of All Literature. (King, of course, being J.R.R. Tolkien! Oh yeah, I love blondes with pointy ears!!)  
  
***************************************************  
  
Chapter Seven -  
Fortunately, They Aren't Dunderheads  
  
***************************************************  
  
The following Monday, Harry's first class was first years. Gryffindors and Ravenclaws. ' Thankfully, not Gryffindors and Slytherin. ' he thought happily, ' And hopefully they're not a bunch of dunderheads, as Snape would say. ' Harry was sitting behind his desk when they filed in. When they were all seated, Harry took a deep breath, and stood up to address the class.  
  
" Good morning everyone. " Harry began, " I'm Professor Potter, obviously. " ' God, Professor Potter? ' he thought, ' That sounds so weird. ' The class was silent, waiting for him to continue.  
  
" Anyway, I suppose we'll start with making sure that you're all here. " Harry decided, picking up his list of students. He smiled as he saw many familiar names. ' I hope I see them soon. ' Harry thought, ' Well, I've already seen Neville. Neglected to mention he was married and had a kid though. Who's his wife? ' Harry noted to ask him about this later.  
  
" Benton, Tyler? " he questioned, looking around.  
  
" Here. " answered a small boy with mousy brown hair. Harry placed a check by his name and continued.  
  
(A/N: Sorry to interrupt, but I will be going through the ENTIRE class! 16 people! 8 from each house, 4 boys and 4 girls per house. Hope you don't get to bored.)  
  
" Denison, Lucille? "   
  
" Present. " responded a thin girl with strawberry blonde curls,   
" And I'd prefer Lucy. " Harry nodded and made note of this. He smiled at the next name.  
  
" Finnigan, Matthew? "   
  
" Matt. " a brunette of medium-height informed him. Harry knew this to be the only child of Seamus and Lavender Finnigan (after being informed of the names of all their old school friends children the night after the arrival feast). He went on.  
  
" Harrison, Nicole? "   
  
" Yeah. " called a tall black girl with long ebony hair. She was dressed all in black. Harry raised an eyebrow, but said nothing.  
  
" Jordan, Eileen? "  
  
" Here. " Harry looked over at the athletic looking blonde with tan skin. She looked remarkably like her mother, but with her fathers eyes. ' Always knew Lee and Katie would get together. ' he thought to himself.  
  
" Keller, Christian? "   
  
" Over here. " replied a muscular brunette boy. Harry also smiled at the next name. Harry hadn't seen Neville's kid yet, but he had a good idea which girl it was from her looks.  
  
" Longbottom, Suzette? "  
  
" Present. " a small girl with black hair whispered almost inaudibly. It was the girl Harry had guessed. She had familiar facial features, but they weren't Neville's. ' His wife must have gone to Hogwart's too. ' he reasoned.   
  
" Nelson, Natalie? "   
  
" Here. " a girl from the back row said. She had brown hair down to her waist and looked very bored.   
  
" Parker, David? "  
  
" What? " yawned a tall black-haired boy. His hair was gelled into spikes and he looked as if he had just awoken from a nap.  
  
" We're taking roll, Mr. Parker. " Harry smiled slightly, " You may go back to sleep for now, but I'd advise asking Miss Harrison to nudge you when class has begun. " He glanced at the girl in black next to him, and back to David, who looked slightly surprised not to have house points taken away.   
  
" Simon, Kimberly? "  
  
" Here. " answered a voice from the front row. Harry looked up and saw a girl with shoulder-length blonde hair smiling.  
  
" Thomas, Allison? "   
  
" Mhmm. " murmured a dark-skinned girl with bun of black hair atop her head. Harry also knew that this was the child of Dean and Parvati Thomas. Harry looked back at the list in front of him and saw four Weasleys were also in his class.   
  
" Weasley, Melody? "   
  
" Yes, I'm over here. " said a blonde with light green eyes. A slight grin appeared on Harry's lips as he recognized the silvery-blonde hair. This was Bill and Fleur's daughter.   
  
" Weasley, Nathan? "  
  
" I'm present, sir. " replied a brunette with dark blue eyes adorned with horn-rimmed glasses. Harry almost laughed out loud. ' Only Percy's kid could be that formal. ' he thought. Nathan was obviously Percy and Penelope's youngest, they had a third year daughter in Ravenclaw.   
  
" Weasley, Robert? "  
  
" What's up? " responded a red-head with green eyes from his left side. Eileen snickered. Harry raised an eyebrow. Nathan raised his hand.  
  
" Yes Nathan? " asked Harry.  
  
" He is not Robert. " Nathan informed him.  
  
" Nathan, can't you ever just shut your mouth? " another red-head, almost identical to the one who claimed to be Robert.   
  
" Let me guess. " inquired Harry, " You're Robert? " He glanced at the boy who told Nathan to shut up. He frowned slightly and nodded. Harry shook his head and chuckled slightly, " Just like your father's, obviously. " Robert (who Harry knew to be Fred and Angelina's) and the Robert-imposter Harry knew was William (George and Alicia's son), looked slightly surprised. They were also wondering why Harry hadn't taken house points.   
  
" You knew my dad? " Robert asked.  
  
" The famous Weasley twins. " Harry smiled, " I knew them very well actually. Not only were they my fellow Quidditch beaters, but your I happen to know your entire family quite well. I spent many a happy Christmas at the Burrow. " All the Weasley's in the room grinned.  
  
" But we can talk more about that later. " Harry halted the barrage of questions he knew they wanted to ask. They looked slightly disappointed, but recovered quickly.   
  
" Wilkes, Jack? " he called out the last name on his list. As if on cue, a boy with sandy blonde hair burst through the door. He was deathly pale. Harry knew that look. He had seen it on many frightened first years back in his Hogwarts days. The boy went slowly to an empty seat, shaking slightly.   
  
" Snape? " Harry inquired. The boy looked up with wide eyes and nodded.  
  
" How did you know? "   
  
" I saw that look enough in my day to know what it means. " Harry chuckled, " And you are Mr. Wilkes? " The boy nodded again.   
  
" Very well, let's get started. " Harry announced. " I would like you to first get into groups of four. Let me know when you have chosen your group and let me know. " The class bustled around and after a few moments, William and Robert came up to his desk.  
  
" Who's in your group? " Harry asked, picking up a piece of parchment and a quill.  
  
" Eileen, Melody, and us. " Robert told him. Harry wrote this down.  
  
" Very well, go wait with your group until I give further instructions. " They walked off, and Christian came up next.  
  
" Nicole, David, Natalie, and me. " he said, before walking quickly back to his group. Lucy arrived before his desk.  
  
" Tyler, Kimberly, Jack, and me. " He told her to return to her group. Last was Suzette.  
  
" Matt, Nathan, Allison, and me. " she whispered. He smiled at her and she smiled back, before returning to her group. Harry stood up once more.  
  
" I want each group to choose three magical creatures that they would like to study this month. Write them down on a piece of parchment and hand them in. " he told them, " But mind, don't choose anything to dangerous, or I won't be able to bring one in. You can refer to Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them if you happen to have one with you. If not, I have a few copies up here. " They set to work. Harry had decided to get the students opinions on what they should study, since they were the ones that had to learn it. He wanted his class to be interesting, like Professor Lupin's class had been. And definitely NOT like Professor Binn's class. It was about 20 minutes before all the parchments were handed in. Harry looked over them.  
  
" Alright, three particular creatures seem to appear the most often, so we're going to vote. " Harry whispered a spell and wrote the names of the three animals upon the air.   
  
" Everyone only vote once please! " Harry reminded them, " Raise your hand if you would like to study Lethifolds. "  
  
Tyler, Christian, Kimberly, and Jack raised their hands. Harry made three tally marks by Lethifold.   
  
" Who would like to study Basilisks? " Harry wasn't pleased with this choice. He knew it was probably because they wanted to hear about the Chamber of Secrets, and Harry never enjoyed telling that story. Despite his wishes, several hands went up.  
  
Nicole, Eileen, Suzette, Melody, Nathan, Robert, and William voted. Harry put seven tally marks next to Basilisks.  
  
" And finally, who wishes to study Mooncalves? "  
  
The hands of Lucy, Matt, Natalie, David, and Allison were raised. Harry sighed. ' Damn Basilisks. ' he thought glumly.  
  
" Very well. We will begin our study on Basilisks on Wednesday. " Harry announced. " And if any of you have any additional information on Basilisks, feel free to bring them in. You're dismissed. "  
  
Harry was pissed. He hated telling that damn Chamber of Secrets story. He knew he'd have to bring in that stupid Basilisk fang. Dumbledore had personally removed all the poison from it and returned it to Harry in his fifth year. ' Stupid fang. Stupid Basilisk. Stupid Tom Riddle. Stupid diary. ' Harry thought miserably.  
  
That bastard Lucius Malfoy and his stupid Voldemort's diary. Bloody Death Eater prat.  
  
*End of Chapter 7*  
  
A/N: Okay! I think I'm over my writers block finally!! Yay! Go me! I have a feeling I might do a few chapters from the kids point of view. I have some romantic inspirations coming to me concerning them. And if you're wondering, Percy and Penelope's eldest daughter is a third year Ravenclaw named Charlotte. And Suzette's mom is Susan Bones. And in case you aren't sure, the first year Gryffindors are: Matt, Eileen, Suzette, Allison, Melody, Nathan, Robert, and William. The first year Ravenclaws are: Tyler, Lucy, Nicole, Christian, Natalie, David, Kimberly, and Jack. Okay, hopefully I will get to the next chapter soon since I'm done with my evil writer's block. And don't forget to vote for the subjects of my next fanfiction! Go to my homepage on my profile!!   
  
*************************************************** 


	8. I Wasn't Making Out With Anyone!

***************************************************  
  
A/N: Don't you love me?? I got this done super-fast, and I think I deserve a cookie for it. (My friends from school will get that more than everyone else probably) Anyway, as mentioned, this will be from a kids point of view, Eileen Jordan's to be exact. And if you care, her full name is Eileen Lilac Jordan. She's a Gryffindor, and has blonde hair, brown eyes, and dark skin. Her best friends are Robert and William Weasley. Her parents, as you probably remember, are Lee and Katie Jordan. Yes, the former-chaser Katie Bell and the best friend of the Weasley twins and Quidditch announcer, Lee Jordan. But it's not really told FROM her POV, like " I did so and so ", just what's going on with her and her friends. Ok, on with the story! Hormones are a-ragin'! Yee-haw!  
  
Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters, places, and objects belong to Warner Brothers and her majesty J.K. Rowling, Queen of All Literature. (King, of course, being J.R.R. Tolkien! Oh yeah, I love blondes with pointy ears!!)  
  
***************************************************  
  
Chapter Eight -   
I Wasn't Making Out With Anyone!  
  
***************************************************  
  
~Eileen's POV~  
  
" That totally rocked! " Eileen said as her, Robert, and William left Defense Against the Dark Arts class.   
  
" Seriously! " William agreed.  
  
" What was with that Christmas at the Burrow thing though? " Robert wondered aloud. Eileen and William shrugged.   
  
" Wanna go ask Uncle Ron? " William asked. Robert nodded and the three headed towards the Muggle Studies classroom. When they reached it, Eileen peeked in to see if he had a class. Fortunately, he didn't.   
  
" Uncle Ron? " Robert called as they entered. Ron looked up from his desk. He smiled.  
  
" What's up guys, Eileen? " he asked.  
  
" We've just had Defense Against the Dark Arts. " Eileen informed him. Ron raised an eyebrow.   
  
" How was it? " Ron asked.  
  
" Bloody brilliant! " Robert exclaimed. Ron smiled.  
  
" Good to hear. " he said.  
  
" So Professor Potter said we acted just like our dads. " William explained, motioning to Robert.   
  
" So? " Ron asked.   
  
" And we asked him if he knew them and he said he was good friends with our whole family. Said he spent many a happy Christmas in the Burrow. " Robert continued. Ron grinned.  
  
" So what's that all about? " Eileen questioned.  
  
" Me, Harry, and your Aunt Hermione were best friends in our Hogwarts days. Still are. " Ron told them. Their eyes widened.  
  
" When were you planning on telling us that you are best friends with HARRY BLOODY POTTER?!? " yelled William. Ron shrugged.  
  
" You never asked. " They rolled their eyes in response. " I expect he'll come to the Burrow this Christmas. " Ron continued.   
  
" Wicked! " William commented.  
  
" You coming, as usual? " Ron asked Eileen. Eileen smiled.  
  
" What would I do without my boys? " she smiled, putting her arms around the shoulders of Robert and William. They blushed, Eileen snorted and rolled her eyes. She removed her hold on their shoulders.  
  
" Gits. " she muttered.  
  
Ron laughed, " You remind me a lot of me, Harry, and Hermione. " The trio raised their eyebrows.  
  
" And you know... " he continued, an evil glint in his eyes, " I did marry Hermione. " Robert blushed, William choked, and Eileen paled. Ron raised an eyebrow, ' Did I hit that a little too close to home? ' he wondered. Eileen gulped audibly.  
  
" Umm...we gotta go. " she said hurriedly, " We'll talk to you later? " Ron just nodded and tried to repress a grin and stifle a laugh at the same time. The trio hurried off. There was an awkward silence between them as they walked to The Fat Lady.  
' What the hell's going on? ' William thought. When they reached the portrait hole, Eileen muttered the password ('Billywig Sting'), and they went inside. Eileen quickly departed up the girls staircase, and Robert went up the boys.   
' Something seriously freaked up is going on here. ' William realized. He went up the girls staircase and knocked on the door to the first year dormitories. Melody answered it.   
  
" Hey Mel, can I come in? " William asked. She raised an eyebrow, indicating she clearly did not approve. William pouted out his bottom lip and gave her his famous puppy dog eyes. She huffed and opened the door wider, stepping aside to let him pass. Melody closed the door and went back to a table in the corner where she was doing homework. Allison was in her bed, lying on her stomach with a book open before her. She looked up when the door shut and gave a small shriek before blushing and running off to the bathroom. William gave the bathroom door a puzzled look and glanced at Melody. She gave him a knowing smirk and winked at him. He blushed and glanced at the floor, but looked up when he heard a frustrated groan come from Eileen's bed. He hesitantly went up and stood by the curtain.   
  
" El? " William asked. Their was a sharp intake of breath, and she pulled back her curtains.   
  
" Funny, you didn't mention a sex change to me. " Eileen said loudly. Melody sniggered in the corner.  
  
" Ha. " William said in a clearly unamused, monotone voice. " I want to talk to you. "   
  
" So talk. " Eileen moved over on the bed and he sat next to her.  
  
" What was that? When we were walking back here, and in the Muggle Studies room? " he asked. Eileen shrugged.  
  
" I dunno. " she said lamely. ' Like hell you don't ' whispered a little voice in her head. ' Shut up. ' she told it.   
  
" I do. " William informed her. ' Please be lying, please be lying. ' Eileen silently prayed. " You like Robert. "   
  
Eileen shut her eyes and fell back on her bed. ' Oh (she thought something that caused her mind to scold itself)! '  
  
" So what if I do? " Eileen said finally.  
  
" So I think he likes you too. " Eileen's eyes snapped open.  
  
" Yeah right. I can't do anything. I don't want to ruin our friendship. And if you tell him I will kick your ass. "  
  
" I won't tell him. " William promised, " But you should. I really think the feeling is mutual. " Then he got up and headed for the door. But once he was out the door, Eileen got up and went after him. She caught him by the arms as he was about to head down the stairs.  
  
" What? " he asked.  
  
" So what's with you and Allison? " Eileen asked, smirking. William blushed a deep crimson and bolted down the stairs. She laughed and went back to her room.   
  
" He's gone. " she called in the direction of the bathroom. Allison emerged. Eileen snorted. " You've got it bad. " Allison scoffed.  
  
" As if you're any better, we might as well start calling you Mrs. Robert Weasley by now. "   
  
" She's got a point. " Melody commented from her corner. Eileen sighed.  
  
" Am I that obvious? " she asked glumly.  
  
" Not to everyone else, but to your friends. " Allison assured her.  
  
" Damn it. What am I going to do? " Eileen groaned.   
  
" Jump him? " Allison suggested. Melody laughed.  
  
" Sod off! " Eileen sighed, " Why don't you jump William? "  
  
" I've never met him all alone in a dark alley? " Allison admitted. Eileen looked at her in horror. Melody put down her quill and went to sit on Suzette's bed, across from Allison's (where Allison and Eileen were currently seated).   
  
" Allison, truth or dare? " Melody asked. Allison rolled her eyes, but she was no coward.  
  
" Dare. " she said firmly.  
  
" I'm going to own William and tell him to come over here. " Melody explained, " And when he knocks on the door, open it, and kiss him full on the lips. Then you can just slam the door in his face if you want. " Allison paled, but nodded. Melody grinned at Eileen, then hopped up and scribbled a note on some parchment, then sent it off with her owl, Olympia. Then they waited.  
  
Quite suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Allison gave a small scream and Eileen snorted loudly. Melody just grinned and pointed to the door. Allison gulped audibly, and got up slowly. She walked shakily to the door and grasped the handle. She took a deep, determined breath, and whipped open the door. There stood William, his hand poised to knock once more. She grabbed him by the collar and pulled him towards her. His gasp was masked by her mouth, kissing him, hard. He closed his eyes and grabbed her around the waist, falling back into the hall. They went on rolling around for a good five minutes before Allison pulled away, apparently needing air. She rolled off him and laid beside him. Eileen and Melody were having laughing, coughing fits on their beds. William and Allison got up.   
  
" Umm...I gotta go. " William mumbled. He kissed her briefly before bolting down the stairs once more. Allison stumbled back, shutting the door. She sat slowly on her bed, a dreamy smile plastered on her face.   
  
" I said to kiss him, not molest him. " Melody said. Eileen stifled a laugh.   
  
" He's a great kisser. " Allison announced, the goofy smile still adorning her face.   
  
" Eeew! " Eileen responded, " He's my best friend! "   
  
" He's my cousin! " said Melody, sounding equally disgusted.  
  
" That doesn't change the fact! " Allison replied.  
  
" I bet Robert's better. " Eileen blurted out, slapping her hand over her mouth soon after.  
  
" Bet Matt's even better. " Melody said dreamily, her eyes widening and darting frantically around the room. She groaned, " I have to stop saying my thoughts out loud. "  
  
" So we're all hopelessly in love? " Eileen sighed, " Well, I think Allison definitely has prospects. "  
  
~In the first year boys dormitories~  
  
Robert and Nathan looked up as William walked slowly into the dormitory, his eyes alight, and dark pink lipstick smudged from his neck to his lips to his left ear. Robert and Nathan looked each other. William came slowly over and sat on his bed, laying back and closing his eyes.   
  
" Did we miss something? " Robert asked, eyeing the lipstick smudges. William's eyes snapped open.  
  
" I wasn't making out with anyone. " he blurted out, slapping his hand over his mouth and groaning. Robert smiled and Nathan kept his normal blank expression.   
  
" Who was it? " Robert asked.  
  
" It was the freakiest and best thing that's ever happened to me! " William said, " I went over to their dorm after I got that owl from Melody, you know? " Nathan and Robert nodded, so he continued, " So I go over their and I'm about to knock again, when Allison whips open the door, grabs me by the collar, and totally jumps me! We were rolling in the girls hallway five bloody minutes! "  
  
" How was it? " Robert grinned.  
  
" She's a great kisser. " William admitted.  
  
" I'll bet Eileen's better. " Robert blurted out, clapping his hand over his mouth and groaning. William just rolled his eyes. Nathan got a weird look on his face.   
  
" Bet Suzette's even better. " Nathan said dreamily, his eyes widening after realizing what he'd just said. He turned scarlet and buried his head in his pillow.  
  
" Straight arrow, never-has-naughty-thought-in-his-proper-little-head Nathan Weasley is dreaming about KISSING Suzette Longbottom? " Robert pretended to looked shocked. Nathan sat up suddenly.   
  
" If you tell anyone, I'll bloody well kick your arses! " They just smirked knowingly. Nathan rolled his eyes, " I have got to stop saying my thoughts out loud. " he moaned.  
  
*End of Chapter 8*  
  
A/N: Not much to say, except don't you love me for getting two chapters out in one night? Remember to vote for the subjects of my next fanfic (see my homepage on my profile!)  
  
*************************************************** 


	9. Reliving the Chamber and Puppy Love

***************************************************  
  
A/N: OMG! I am like, seriously on a roll here! First I write 2 chapters in one night, and now the next one is up in no time at all!! Go to hell writer's block! From now on, the chapters will probably have a little bit with the kids and Harry as well. A lot of you seemed to enjoy what's happening with them (except two people who think they're too young for crushes and making out, but who cares, because it's only TWO people and everyone else enjoyed it). So, on with the story.  
  
Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters, places, and objects belong to Warner Brothers and her majesty J.K. Rowling, Queen of All Literature. (King, of course, being J.R.R. Tolkien! Oh yeah, I love blondes with pointy ears!!) Oh, and the creatures called Lethifolds, Mooncalves, and information given about Basilisks, or any information that may be given about Mooncalves is from ' Fantastic Beasts and Where To Find Them ' By Newt Scamander.  
  
***************************************************  
  
Chapter Nine -   
Reliving the Chamber and Puppy Love  
  
***************************************************  
  
It was Wednesday morning, and Harry was sitting behind his desk. He sighed as he waited for his first years. He laughed when he recalled what Ron had told him about his suspicions of Eileen and Robert having crushes on each other. Then he remembered he would probably have to tell the Chamber of Secrets story and huffed.  
  
" Good morning Professor Potter! " Nathan Weasley greeted him as he walked in with Suzette Longbottom.   
  
" Good morning Nathan, Mrs. Longbottom. " Harry responded.  
  
" Morning. " Suzette whispered. Harry smiled as Nathan pulled out her chair for her. She blushed lightly and sat down, " Thanks. " He sat next to her. ' Does my entire class have a crush on somebody else? ' he wondered. Raging hormones is definitely not something he wanted to deal with. Just then, William Weasley strolled in, Allison Thomas latched onto his arm. She was whispering in his ear and he was grinning like an idiot. Harry rolled his eyes and suppressed a groan. He dared another glance up at up at them, just as William was leaning down to kiss her.  
  
" William, Miss Thomas, I won't take house points if you cease your public displays of affection immediately. " Harry said firmly. They looked up, blushing, and took their seats next to one another.   
  
" I would watch yourselves if I was you. " Harry advised, " I know from experience, other teachers, especially Snape, aren't as easy-going as me when dealing with things like this. " William raised an eyebrow and went up to Harry's desk, resting his elbows on it.  
  
" Well, according to Uncle Ron, you're practically my uncle, so do tell... " William inquired, " Who would the famous Harry Potter have been caught necking with? " Harry also raised an eyebrow, debating as to whether or not tell him. He smiled when he recalled Snape whipping open that broom closet door, only to find Ginny lying on top of him, kissing him like there was no tomorrow. But that might freak the kid out, it was his aunt after all, and they hadn't had a chance to tell the others they were engaged (only Ron and Hermione knew, and probably Dumbledore, since he seemed to know everything). But on the other hand, freaking out children was fun.  
  
" It might disturb you greatly. " Harry warned. William gave him a look, but clearly wanted him to elaborate. Harry shrugged. " In my 7th year, I got caught in a broom closet by Snape. Took away 50 house points and we both got three detentions. "  
  
" Who is we? " William was clearly getting annoyed.  
  
" Your aunt. " Harry informed him.   
  
" Which one? " William hoped it wasn't one who was married now.  
  
" The only one that's not married. " William's eyes widened in realization.   
  
" AUNT GINNY?!? " he exclaimed. Harry shushed him and sent him back to his seat. Most of the class had arrived by them and gave William a puzzled look, clearly wondering what that was about.  
  
" Alright class. " Harry said, standing up. " We will be studying Basilisks today. " The entire class looked very excited, so Harry couldn't be too mad, he did want his class to be interesting! So he continued.  
  
" Basilisks are gigantic serpents that are produced when a chicken egg is hatched beneath a toad. They are also known as the King of Serpents. The first Basilisk was bred by a Greek Dark wizard and Parselmouth known as Herpo the Foul. " Harry paused his speech so that the students could finish their notes. " The Basilisk is brilliant green in color and males have a scarlet plume upon their heads. They can grow to be fifty feet in length. Not only does it have exceptionally venomous fangs, but large yellow eyes that will inflict instant death upon anyone who looks directly into them. " Pause.   
  
" Basilisks may reach a very old age if the food supply is plentiful. They will eat all mammals, birds, and most reptiles. Herpo the Foul's Basilisk is estimated to have lived for almost 900 years. " Pause. " The creation of Basilisks has been illegal since medieval times, though breeding is easy to hide, for the egg can simply be removed from under the toad and nothing is suspicious about an ordinary chicken egg. Basilisks can only be controlled by Parselmouths and there has only been one Basilisk discovery in the last 410 years. " Harry stopped and waited until all quills were still.   
  
" This is a Basilisk fang. " Harry removed the fang from a box on the corner of his desk. They gasped. " I will pass it around, and even though all the poison has been removed by Headmaster Dumbledore himself, it is still very sharp, so do be careful. " He handed the fang to Jack Wilkes, who took it as if it were a priceless gem.   
  
" Now, are there any questions? " Harry asked, knowing full well there would be many. Many hands shot up in the air. Harry sighed, fully prepared to tell the story of the Chamber and the attacks upon students in his 2nd year. " Yes Mr. Finnigan? "   
  
" Are you a Parselmouth? " Matt inquired.  
  
" Yes. " Harry replied.  
  
" When have you ever used it? " he wanted to know.  
  
" The first time was the summer before my first year at Hogwarts. I accidentally set a boa constrictor on my cousin Dudley at the zoo. " Harry smiled at the memory. The class laughed. " And in my second year, to open the Chamber of Secrets. I haven't used it much since. I sometimes talk to snakes when I see them. "  
  
" Can you say something in Parseltongue? " David Parker asked. Harry really didn't like doing it for show, but the whole class seemed to have perked up at the suggestion. He didn't need to be near a snake to speak it anymore, he'd gotten used to it over the years.  
  
" What would you have me say? " Harry questioned. David shrugged.  
  
" I dunno. Something. " Harry thought, wondering what he should say. He decided on the Hogwarts motto, ' Never Tickle A Sleeping Dragon '. Harry hissed the words softly and the class seemed greatly impressed.   
  
" What'd you say? " asked Nicole Harrison. Harry smiled.  
  
" Never tickle a sleeping dragon. " he replied. They smiled, knowing their school's motto. Harry was surprised to see the usually silent Suzette Longbottom raise her hand.  
  
" Yes Miss Longbottom? "   
  
" Could you tell us about the Chamber of Secrets? The history of it? And what happened when you were in it? "  
  
" As you all know, Hogwarts was founded by Godric Gryffindor, Salazar Slytherin, Helga Hufflepuff, and Rowena Ravenclaw. Salazar Slytherin wished to be more selective about the students admitted, he believed magical learning should be kept in pureblood families. Slytherin and Gryffindor had a serious argument about this, and Slytherin left the school. Slytherin had built a secret chamber in the castle, which the other founders knew nothing about. He sealed it so that only his heir would be able to unlock the chamber and unleash the horror within, now identified as a Basilisk. " Harry recalled the tale as told by Professor Binns. " But fear not, the Basilisk is no longer alive, and the Chamber of Secrets has been permanently sealed. "  
  
" Didn't you kill the Basilisk? Isn't this his fang? " Robert asked, holding up the fang. Harry nodded.  
  
" Yes. That is the fang of the Basilisk that lived in the Chamber of Secrets. " Harry confirmed.  
  
" So what happened when you went into the Chamber? " William asked. Harry decided to make the story as short as possible.  
  
" In my second year, some were being petrified due to the gaze of the Basilisk. Mrs. Norris was first, she saw it's reflection in a puddle of water. " The students clearly wished she was still petrified, judging by the looks on their faces. It was odd that no one had told them this story, Harry figured no one else enjoyed reliving it either. " Professor Creevey next, he saw it through his camera lens. " (It was Colin that was their old Professor, Harry had learned from Hermione) The students looked shocked at this. " Then Nearly Headless Nick and Professor Finch-Fletchley. Nick obviously couldn't die again, being a ghost, and Justin saw it through Nick. " More gasps. They obviously knew nothing about who had been attacked. " The last were Madam Weasley and Penelope Clearwater. Madam Weasley discovered what the monster in the Chamber was first, and she and Penelope were looking around corners with a mirror when they saw it. " Harry stopped to catch his breath.  
  
" And finally, someone was actually taken into the Chamber itself. " The class's eyes widened in anticipation, and Harry wondered if Ginny would mind him telling. He decided he would, leaving out the diary. " Your Charms Professor, Miss Weasley. " Several small shrieks and more gasps. " Mr. Weasley, your Muggle Studies Professor, Gilderoy Lockhart, and myself discovered where the entrance to the Chamber was with the help of Moaning Myrtle. When we first got there, Mr. Lockhart was knocked unconscious and a cave-in separated me from Ron. I opened the actual Chamber itself using Parseltongue, and found Ginny, also unconscious. " Harry still shuddered to think what would have become of her if he had not been there. " I encountered a 16-year-old Voldemort, known as Tom Riddle. His memory had been living inside his old school diary. He released the Basilisk, and I tricked it into going in another direction. Dumbledore's phoenix, Fawkes, flew into the Chamber and gave me the Sorting Hat. I pulled the sword of Godric Gryffindor from it. "  
  
" The Basilisk returned, and after much toil, I stabbed the roof of it's mouth with the sword, causing that fang to pierce into my arm. " Harry pointed to the fang, which the last person had seen, so Nathan handed it back to him and he placed it onto his desk and continued. " I dug the fang into the heart of the diary, causing Tom Riddle's memory to fade. I was sure I was going to die, the poison would soon have killed me. Ginny had woken up thankfully when Riddle disappeared though. Fawkes shed his tears upon the wound, and as phoenix tears have healing powers, I was alright. Fawkes flew Lockhart, Ron, Ginny, and myself out of the Chamber. " Harry fell back into his desk chair. Nathan raised his hand.  
  
" Yes? " Harry asked.  
  
" How is it you didn't die from the gaze of the Basilisk? " he asked.  
  
" Fawkes scratched it's eyes out, blinding it. " Harry explained. " And on a side note, the cry of a rooster is fatal to the Basilisk. " The bell rang.  
  
" I will see you Monday. Please do page 174 in your books. " Harry said as they hurried off to their next class.  
  
" What was that? " Eileen asked William, as they walked back to the common room. They had a free period before Potions.  
  
" What? " William looked puzzled.  
  
" 'AUNT GINNY?!' " Robert mimicked. William got a disgusted look on his face.  
  
" I was about to kiss Allison before class started and Professor Potter told me to be careful about PDA because the other teachers, especially Snape, would have been a lot harder on us. " he explained, " Said he knew from experience. "  
  
" So? " Eileen waited for an elaboration.  
  
" I asked him who he'd ever got caught necking with. Said Snape caught him in a broom closet in his 7th year. " he wrinkled his nose, " With... "  
  
" AUNT GINNY?!? " Robert exclaimed. William nodded.   
  
" Wicked!! " Eileen grinned. Robert and William looked at her in horror. " Let's go ask her about it. "  
  
" Seriously. I have to know what the hell that's about. " Robert agreed, turning down an opposite corridor towards the Charms room. Without thinking, the three burst into the room. Third year Slytherins and Ravenclaws turned to glare.  
  
" Can I help you with something? " Ginny inquired, raising an eyebrow. Eileen smiled sheepishly,  
  
" Umm...could we talk to you for a moment Professor? "   
  
" Charlotte, could you keep an eye on things please. " Ginny asked Robert and William's cousin.  
  
" Certainly Professor. " Charlotte replied. Ginny hurried to the door and they followed her into the hall.  
  
" I love you all dearly, but could you refrain from interrupting my classes? " Ginny questioned.  
  
" Sorry Aunt Ginny, we weren't thinking. " William smiled apologetically.   
  
" Well, what is it? " Ginny was getting annoyed.  
  
" A little bird told us Snape caught you making out with Harry Potter in a broom closet in your 6th year. " Robert said matter-of-factly. Ginny paled.  
  
" So? " she tried to remain calm.  
  
" What do you mean SO? So what the freak were you doing making out with Harry Potter? In a broom closet?! " Eileen shrieked.  
  
" We were going out. " Ginny informed them.  
  
" And what's going on with you two now? " William wanted to know. Ginny sighed, ' Might as well. ' she thought.  
  
" We're engaged. " she smiled.  
  
" OH MY FREAKING GOD! " Robert exclaimed.  
  
" HARRY BLOODY POTTER IS GOING TO BE OUR UNCLE! " William and Robert shouted in unison.  
  
" Shh! " Ginny hushed them, " We'll talk about this later. Now get back to the common room. " She rolled her eyes and went back into her classroom.  
  
" That is so romantic. " Eileen sighed. Robert began looked nervous again. William huffed.  
  
" You know guys, this is getting absolutely ridiculous. " William announced. They looked at him with wide eyes, both a little pink in the cheeks.   
  
" What are you talking about? " Eileen asked shakily. William smirked knowingly.  
  
" I think you both know damn well what I'm talking about. " Their eyes darted frantically about the hall, looking anywhere but at each other. William beamed.  
  
" I'm going to go find Allison...and a broom closet. " He turned to walk off towards The Fat Lady. He paused an turned around again, " I suggest you do the same. "  
  
They stood gaping after him, not wanting to address the situation.  
  
" So... " Eileen began after about an uncomfortably long silence.  
  
" Yeah. " Robert answered. He risked a glance at her, and found her staring back at him. ' Why does she have to look so cute all the time, damnit? ' Robert wondered. She bit her lower lip. Robert loved it when she did that. He made up his mind, that they were being ridiculous.   
  
Eileen was curious as to what he was thinking, but her question was answered when she suddenly found herself beneath Robert, pressed up against a wall.  
  
" What are you doing? " she asked, quite stunned. Robert smiled.  
  
" Taking William's advice? " he offered, before covering her lips with his. She smiled against him and wrapped her arms around his neck. His arms snaked around her waist. After about five wonderful minutes of this, they walked back to the common room, Robert's hand wrapped possessively around her waist. When they got back to the common room, William and Allison were sitting on the couch before the fire, talking. Allison head was in his lap and he was running his fingers through her hair. It was very cute.   
  
" 'Bout bloody time. " William observed, noticing where Robert's arm was. Eileen just smiled, and grabbed Robert's arm, and together they hurried up the girls staircase. (JUST TO TALK YOU SICK MINDED LITTLE PEOPLES! Well, maybe a little cuddling, but NOT...THAT!) When Eileen opened the door, she almost fainted with shock. Her and Robert's eyes were bugging out of their head at the site before them. Nathan Weasley was sitting on Suzette's bed, next to Suzette, and they were involved in a very passionate liplock. They couldn't' take it, Robert and Eileen burst into laughter, dropping to their knees in coughing fits. Nathan and Suzette sprang apart. Suzette screamed and Nathan's face resembled a ripe tomato.  
  
" Shut up! " Nathan yelled. He pulled Suzette into his lap to comfort her, she looked like she was about to cry. She buried her head into his shoulder. Now Robert and Eileen felt kind of guilty. Nathan glared at them. They left and returned to the common room.  
  
" Did I hear a scream? " Allison asked.  
  
" It was Suzette. " Eileen announced.   
  
" What happened? "  
  
" We caught her kissing Nathan. "   
  
" NO! "  
  
" Oh yes. "  
  
" Wicked! "  
  
" Totally! "  
  
*End of Chapter 9*  
  
A/N: There it is! Hope you enjoyed it! Not much else to say! I might wait a while to write Chapter 10, I think I'm entitled, seeing as I've given you three chapters in two days! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE vote for the subjects of my next fanfic, see my homepage on my profile! Thanks a bunch! Bye!  
  
*************************************************** 


	10. The Official Announcement

***************************************************  
  
A/N: Sorry I took my sweet time with this chapter, but I feel I was entitled, seeing as I gave you three chapters in two days! It is looking like this is the second-to-last chapter. I'm getting mighty bored with this story. You guys better keep voting because I'm leaning towards a Draco/Hermione or a James/Lily story at this point. But I still want your input. But if you don't supply it, I shall make my own decisions. Now, on with the chapter!!   
  
Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters, places, and objects belong to Warner Brothers and her majesty J.K. Rowling, Queen of All Literature. (King, of course, being J.R.R. Tolkien! Oh yeah, I love blondes with pointy ears!!)  
  
***************************************************  
  
Chapter Ten -   
The Official Announcement  
  
***************************************************  
  
" Teachers and students alike, " Dumbledore began. It was the following week and everyone was gathered in the Great Hall on Thursday night for dinner. " Professor Potter has an important announcement to make. " He sat down and Harry stood up, clearing his throat.  
  
" As professor Dumbledore informed you all, I do have an announcement to make. We weren't planning on telling you all, but seeing as three rather nosey students managed to find out, you would probably have all known by the end of the month anyway. " His gaze flickered towards William, Robert, and Eileen, who were trying their best to look innocent, but all were failing terribly. " So, I wish to announce that at the end of the school term, I will be getting married, " He paused dramatically, and everyone's eyes strained with anticipation.   
" To your very own Charms professor, Mrs. Weasley. " Ginny blushed slightly and cheers and applause erupted, even from Snape and the Slytherins! Harry sat back down.  
  
" And now we eat! " Dumbledore waved his hand, and the Great Hall was filled with delicious foods.   
  
After dinner, Harry and Ginny were getting ready for bed.  
  
" Well that was exciting. " Ginny said sarcastically. Harry chuckled.   
  
" You know, I've been thinking about something. " he said, lying down on the bed beside her.   
  
" What's that? " Ginny asked, turning on her side to face him.  
  
" I don't want to get married in a church. " he announced. She raised an eyebrow.  
  
" Oh? "  
  
" I want to get married here. "  
  
" What do you mean? "  
  
" I mean I want to get married at Hogwarts. "   
  
" Not that I would mind, but why? " Ginny was curious.  
  
" This has always been my only home. From the moment I stepped inside this castle for the first time, I felt safe. That's the only time I've ever felt like that, anywhere. When I came back here year after year, my troubles vanished. I forgot all about ever leaving, I didn't want too. I'm home at Hogwarts. " Harry looked at her and she smiled.  
  
" We should talk to Dumbledore about that tomorrow. " she agreed. Harry nodded. " But I think that's enough talking for now. " Ginny whispered seductively, climbing on top of him.  
  
Eileen yawned as she woke up the next morning. She crawled out of bed and got ready. She, Allison, and Suzette went down the stairs to meet the boys. They were waiting for them at the foot of their staircase.  
  
" Good morning! " Robert greeted cheerily, snaking his arm around her waist and heading towards the portrait hole. William looped arms with Allison, and Suzette grabbed Nathan's hand, and they all headed down to breakfast.  
  
The months passed, students began studying for exams, and Ginny and Harry began making wedding plans. Dumbledore had been overjoyed to hear they wished to be married at Hogwarts and told them to do whatever they wished to the Great Hall once school was out of session. Robert and Eileen, William and Allison, and Nathan and Suzette were still couples. Harry thought it was quite amusing that his entire first year class had paired up. Melody and Matthew, Nicole and David, Lucille and Jack, Natalie and Christian, and Kimberly and Tyler were also dating. His entire class thankfully passed their exams with flying colors, and soon there was but a week of school left. Harry had decided to let them relax in his class that week, feeling they deserved it for doing it so well on their exams. But eventually, the morning of their departure came. Students were packed and heading out to the carriages that would take them to Hogsmeade Station.   
  
The first year Gryffindors and Ravenclaws were less sad about leaving, knowing they would return shortly for Harry and Ginny's wedding. So, they said their goodbyes and sped off like a scarlet bullet into the lush countryside.  
  
" I'm sad to see them go. " Harry admitted as he, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione were sitting in the staff room drinking coffee.   
  
" Me too. " Hermione smiled, " It's especially hard with the seventh years, knowing you might never see them again. "   
  
" Well, not much to do now but wait around until June 18th. " Ron grinned.  
  
" Or until my water breaks. " Hermione yawned.  
  
" Or that. " Ron kissed her forehead.  
  
" I'm going to take a nap. " Hermione announced, while Ron helped her up the stairs.  
  
" Hmm...I know what we could do. " Harry kissed Ginny lightly.  
  
" Why Mr. Potter, get your mind out of the gutter. " Ginny pretended to look offended, but kissed him back and headed up the staircase. She turned a few steps up and turned back to him, " Are you coming? "  
  
" Your wish is my command. " Harry hurried up the stairs after her.  
  
Eileen sighed happily as she continued to rest her head on Robert's lap.   
  
" Comfy? " William smiled at her and she nodded. William shifted slightly, careful not to wake Allison who was sleeping peacefully on his shoulder.  
  
" Could you put down that book for just a minute, please? For me? " Nathan whined, looking up at Suzette, who was sitting on his lap, reading Hogwarts: A History. Suzette sighed and marked her place before setting down her book.  
  
" What for? " she asked. Nathan didn't say anything, just wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him. She kissed him and wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
" Get a room! " Robert suggested.  
  
" If you insist. " Suzette shrugged and dragged Nathan off to another compartment.  
  
" You know that's not a bad idea. " Robert smiled, leaning down to kiss Eileen. She responded happily, sitting up and leaning him back onto the seat.  
  
" Oh, come on! You're my best friends, that's gross! " William complained, covering his eyes. Eileen shrieked as Robert scooped her into his arms and carried her out of the compartment. Allison sat up and rubbed her eyes, having been awoken by Eileen's shriek.  
  
" Where'd everybody go? " she wondered aloud.  
  
" Guess. " William smiled.  
  
" So we're all alone? " Allison questioned. He nodded. " Well then... " she didn't finish her sentence as she leaned up to kiss William on the lips.  
  
*End of Chapter 10*  
  
A/N: Ok, sorry, that was short, but there wasn't much to say! The next chapter is going to be the wedding, which will be the last chapter. Then I will start on my next story. Still not sure what it'll be about, but hopefully I'll have decided by then. If you're bored, check out my favorite stories or favorite authors! See you in the next chappy!!  
  
*************************************************** 


	11. To Have and To Hold Again

***************************************************  
  
A/N: Okay, okay, I know you all hate me for not updating for so long. But I've been really busy with school and stuff, but now it's spring break so I can get back to my stories. It would be greatly appreciated if you guys would leave your opinion on who my next story should be about. I'm doing a Lily/James or Hermione/Draco story, so just let me know what you'd rather read. Alright, enough of my rambling, you probably want to read the very last chapter of this story.  
  
Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters, places, and objects belong to Warner Brothers and her majesty J.K. Rowling, Queen of All Literature. (King, of course, being J.R.R. Tolkien! Oh yeah, I love blondes with pointy ears!!)  
  
***************************************************  
  
Chapter Eleven -  
To Have and To Hold ... Again  
  
***************************************************  
  
It was finally June 18th. Friends, family, and Harry's first year students were gathered in the Great Hall of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The only ones that were missing were Ron, Remus, Sirius, Hermione, and Cho. Hermione and Cho were in Ginny's changing room, while Ron, Remus, and Sirius were in Harry's.  
  
" Oh my god. " Ginny repeated continually while pacing, " I'm getting married. " Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
" Yes Ginny, we know. "  
  
Harry sat quietly in a chair in his room. Sirius, Remus, and Ron knew that when Harry was extremely nervous, he just sat quietly and didn't say a word, which was what he was doing now. There was a knock on the door. Sirius answered it. It was Dumbledore.  
  
" Come on Harry, it's time. " He announced. Harry took a deep breath and went out the door.   
  
" Stop fidgeting! " Ron hissed to Harry, who was standing in front of him at the altar. Harry put his hands by his sides and rocked back and forth on his heels. Harry looked up as the huge oak doors of the Great Hall swung open. There was Ginny, in a flowing, pale blue gown. Her hair was twisted atop her head with curls cascading down her back, and she was upon the arm of Arthur Weasley. Charlotte, Percy and Penelope's eldest daughter, was in front of them dropping rose petals upon the carpet. Ginny finally reached the altar, and her father gave her a kiss before taking his seat next to Molly Weasley, on a bench full of fiery-haired heads.   
  
" We are gathered here today, to join these two young people in holy matrimony. If anyone has any objections, speak now or forever hold your peace. " The priest began. There was a pause. Nobody objected. " Virginia Weasley, do you take Harry to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, honor and cherish, in sickness and in health, till death do you part, as long as you both shall live? " Ginny smiled beneath her veil.  
  
" I do. "  
  
" Harry Potter, do you take Virginia to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, honor and cherish, in sickness and in health, till death do you part, as long as you both shall live? "  
  
" I do. " Harry answered, without the slightest hesitation.  
  
" Well then, as God as my witness, I hereby pronounce you, husband and wife. " Pause. " You may kiss the bride. " Harry grinned. He lifted her veil and kissed her, hard. She wrapped her arms around his neck and returned it passionately. Cheers and applause broke out. They broke apart, and Harry offered his arm to Ginny.  
  
" Shall we Mrs. Potter. " he asked. She smiled and nodded.  
  
" We shall. "  
  
They all filed into a large ballroom that had been adjoined to the Great Hall just for the occasion. The band began to play and Harry led Ginny onto the dance floor.   
  
" I love you Harry Potter. " Ginny whispered into his ear. Harry smiled.  
  
" I love you Virginia Potter. " he responded, and they lived happily ever after.  
  
*End of Chapter 11*  
  
A/N: Okay, so it was kinda short, but what else is there to say? It's over, it's finished, and I'll start on my next story soon.  
  
*************************************************** 


End file.
